The Love of a Family
by Calenlass Greenleaf1
Summary: OLD. A poem examining the enduring love of a father and a son. That is, Aragorn and Elrond. If you've ever written a hurt and comfort about those two, is one is for you. Any love is either familial, parental, or brotherly love. Complete.


**Title:** The Love of a Family

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Aragorn-Estel, Elrond, and Elladan and Elrohir belong to Tolkien. I own only this poem.

**Spoilers:** See summary.

**Rating:** PG-13 or T for angst only. No slash, sex, smut, romance, profanity, or adult themes. Any love is familial, parental, or brotherly love. **Summary:** I was going to submit this for the April Teitho Challenge, but changed my mind. This poem is for anyone who has written a hurt/comfort fic about Aragorn-Estel and Elrond. You know, the ones in which Aragorn runs away thinking he's done something wrong/feeling guilty over something and Elrond has to find him? Those are kinds of fics are my greatest weakness. If you ask me what particular fics I was thinking of, these were some of them:

"_Father's Love"_ by Cassia

"_Never Alone"_ by Cassia

"_Stars of Harad"_ by Cassia and Siobhan

"_Vilya"_ by Cassia and Siobhan

"_Leaving"_ by o-Vana-o0

"_He's My Son"_ by o-Vana-o0

"_Unbreakable"_ by Starlight

"_Rough Landings"_ by xsilicax

"_Unspoken Words"_ by Spades

"_Consequences" _by Calenlass Greenleaf (I'm ashamed of myself…)

And a number of other fics I can't remember off the top of my head. (The last six stories can be found at fanfiction . net)

* * *

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs…It always protects, always trust, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails…And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."_ – I Corinthians 13:4-5, 7-8b, 13. NIV.

* * *

**The Love of a Family**

Why do I feel so alone,

So abandoned?

Why is my heart so weary,

So full of grief and guilt?

oOo

I have nowhere to turn,

Nowhere to go,

Nowhere to find comfort.

oOo

It seems as if all has turned their back on me,

Leaving me desolate,

Unwanted,

Cast out.

oOo

My heart long for only one thing—

The love of my family,

My father,

My brothers.

oOo

Do they still love me?

Do they know I'm gone?

Do they even care?

oOo

Our trust has been broken,

The rifts I made seem unreparable.

Can I go back?

oOo

Wounded in both body and spirit,

Where can I turn to?

Where can I find solace?

oOo

I feel lost,

Lost in the darkness,

Utterly alone.

oOo

_Treno nin ta nin melon, gwadorath nîn._

_Treno nin ta nin aníron sí, Ada._

_Le cenin—_

_Avo bedich pân erui. _

oOo

Tell me that you love me, my brothers,

Tell me that you want me here, Ada.

I beg of you—

Don't leave me all alone.

—_Estel  
_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Tithen gwador,_ little brother,

Would we leave you alone?

oOo

The greatest grief cannot separate us,

It cannot take away the greatest love,

Not ever.

oOo

You life is precious to us,

Worth more than any treasure on this earth.

You joy is far more valuable than the jewels of the sky.

oOo

Nothing can take away our love for you,

Not even death.

Don't forget that.

Ever.

oOo

Please, come back to us,

To your family,

Your home.

oOo

_Gwador, garo estel._

_Lin sí an le._

oOo

Brother, have hope.

You family is here for you.

—_Elladan and Elrohir_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

You are my son.

I love you the way you are,

The way you have always been.

My love will never change.

oOo

From the first time you were in my home,

I loved you.

You have brought joy and hope into my house,

And I loved you as my own.

oOo

Whatever grief you have caused has been forgiven,

Forgotten.

I keep no record of it.

It is past.

oOo

I want you here,

My heart aches to see you hurting this way.

I seek to comfort you.

oOo

Never will you be alone, my child,

Never.

My love, the love of your brothers—

Goes beyond even death.

oOo

Return to me, my son.

I will wipe away your tears,

Hold you in my arms,

Comfort you in the night,

Love you forever.

oOo

Let go the fears that plague you,

The doubts that trouble you.

Let go of your pain,

Your uncertainties.

Trust me, my son.

oOo

_Le melon, hên nîn._

_Le aníron sí an nin._

_Ada sí an le..._

_Avo nallo, iôn nîn._

_Le melon._

oOo

I love you, my child.

I want you here with me.

Ada's here for you…

Don't cry, my son.

I love you.

—_Elrond_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't too sappy. Kindly take a moment to tell me what you think. Reviews will be accepted and flames will be passed to my Balrog. 

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly love between Legolas and Aragorn.**_


End file.
